My Flower
by RoseMaple
Summary: Scorpius loves Tulip. She refuses his feelings for her and Lysander and Lorcan warn Scorpius to stay away from their sister. Why do the Scamnders hate the Malfoys so much? What happened in Luna's past that caused her to hate Draco? And now, with the baby, is Tulip going to let Scorpius be a part of their family?
1. Chapter 1: Bitter Proposal

Scorpius saw Tulip enter the bookstore and he followed. Tulip Moon Scamander, the beauty of the Wizarding World. She had big blue eyes that sparkled and twinkled. Her face was round and she always had a sweet smile on her face. Her cheeks were full and slightly rosy and her lips were soft. She took after her mother and her voice was just as soft as hers. The only difference was that Tulip had straight white blond hair that reached her thighs. She was also considered a sweet, nice and kind girl. She was often seen helping Mr. Ollivander with his wands. And Scorpius wasn't the only one who found her perfect. But he was probably the only guy that stood a chance in winning her heart. Tulip walked to the Magical Creatures section of the library and selected a few books before walking to the front desk. She paid for the books and had a polite conversation with the librarian. She walked out of the bookstore and Scorpius fell into step with her.

"Hey." He said. Tulip stopped and tilted her head towards Scorpius. "Oh hello Scorpius. How are you?"

"Great. What about you?"

"I'm fine thank you."

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, the envy of the Wizarding World. He had grey eyes that could be hard one second and laughing the next. He always had a smirk on his face except when he talked to Tulip. He took after his father and was the perfect Slytherin Prince and Malfoy Heir. The only difference was that Scorpius was considered more snobby then his father which was really saying something. He was a playboy and had his own private bar. He was rich, handsome, and in most ways, powerful. He was mostly seen on his broom, flying around and playing Quidditch with his best friends, Max Zabini and Josh Nott. And Tulip was the only girl who didn't flirt with him.

"So, are you coming to the party at our house tonight?" Scorpius asked a bit hopefully.

"Well, I'm not quite sure. Mommy and Lorc and Lys are planning on coming but I'm not sure if I should. I'm not that good of a dancer and Lilly won't be there either."

Scorpius gestured to Tulip to keep walking. "You're a wonderful dancer. I really think you should come." He remembered the Yale Ball, when Tulip had been his date. She had accepted his offer only because he had asked her personally. That night had been the most amazing night for Scorpius. She had dressed in a grey and blue dress and looked like the perfect Ravenclaw. He remembered the envious glances she got from the other girls. One, because Scorpius was her date and two, because she looked so beautiful.

"I also have to help Mr. Ollivander with a few new wands and I might be late getting home and then I'll have to change and stuff so I'll be even more late."

"That doesn't matter, as long as you come."

"That's really sweet of you Scorpius. I'll try my hardest to come."

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Alright, I'll be waiting."

Tulip smiled back at him and waved good-bye while crossing the street and entering the wand shop. Scorpius watched her leave and ran a hand through his white blond hair. He had finally convinced her. If everything went right, they would be engaged before the night ended. His life was perfect.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

"Mommy! I'm home!" Tulip said as she entered the cottage. Luna came down the stairs and Tulip kissed her mother's cheek. "How was your day?" Luna asked.

"Fine though a bit tiring." Tulip followed Luna into the living room. Lorcan and Lysander smiled at her and pecked her cheeks. "Hey Flower! Want to join?" Lysander asked. They were playing Wizard Chess. Tulip shook her head. "Not right now, sorry. I was just going to grab a snack. I'll play the next match."

Lysander nodded and returned to the game. Lorcan was losing. No one could beat Lysander in Wizard Chess. He was a pro. "I'll go make you a sandwich." Luna said and left the room. Tulip walked into the kitchen after her. "Mommy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie, what's on your mind?" Luna studied her daughter as Tulip looked down. "Um... well Scorpius asked me to come to the party tonight."

Tulip saw her mother stiffen slightly. "And?" Luna asked.

"Well, he seemed pretty eager for me to come. So can I go?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart." Luna ruffled Tulip's hair. "Mommy, can I ask you something else?"

Luna smiled. She knew what was going on in Tulip's mind. "You're wondering why Scorpius keeps asking you to parties, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I can tell. It's probably because he has feelings for you." Luna went back to making the sandwich. Tulip tilted her head. "Oh." She said. "Are you mad?"

"No darling, I'm not." Luna kissed Tulip's forehead. "Do you like him?"

"No." Tulip answered. "I mean he's nice but I don't share any romantic feelings with him."

"Alright." Luna handed Tulip the plate. "Go eat."

Luna watched Tulip exit the kitchen and she sighed. She was worried for her. What if Scorpius hurt her? Would he do the same thing Draco had done? If he did, she would never be able to smile like she did right now. She would be scarred. Just like Draco had scarred Luna.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Scorpius looked at the entrance of the ballroom. Where was Tulip? She said she would be late but he never expected her to be _this_ late. Suddenly he saw Lorcan and Lysander walk down the stairs. They were wearing identical black dress shirts with white silk vests and black dress pants. Their blond hair was spiked and their blue eyes looked clearer then ever. Following them was Luna who was wearing a yellow dress that had orange flowers embroidered on it. Scorpius could feel his father staring at her. Her hair was open with a yellow orange sunflower holding the right side bangs away from her face. She wore a simple golden chain with a sunflower on it and sunflowers on her ears. Scorpius had to admit that she looked amazing. And then she came. Scorpius's breath hitched. She was wearing a light blue dress that had dark blue ribbons crisscrossing down it. It trailed after her and her hair was open and tied in a half pony. Her white blond bangs framed her face. She wore a dark blue ribbon around her neck. Her earrings were thin silver hoops. She wore no make up, not that she needed any. On her feet, she wore simple black flats that had light blue bows on the tips. She walked down the stairs and Scorpius knew that every male in the room was watching her. She stood in the middle of Lorcan and Lysander and Luna stood on one side. Astoria walked up to them. She wore a tight, knee high bright red dress with layers of make up and lots of jewellery. She gave Tulip a disapproving look.

"Good evening." Astoria said in a pinched voice. Tulip and Luna returned the greeting but Lorcan and Lysander glared at Astoria. "Well, enjoy the party." She purred and walked away on her black, five inch high heels. Draco approached them. Scorpius saw Luna's warm eyes harden.

"Sorry about that." Draco looked at Luna who kept her gaze on the wall behind him. "No problem." Tulip said and smiled. Lorcan and Lysander instantly left Tulip's side and stood on either side of their mother. "I think you have other guests who are yearning for your presence, Mr. Malfoy." Lorcan hissed. Draco blinked twice. "Oh, um, yeah. Enjoy the party." He answered and left. Scorpius casually walked to them. "Hello." He shook Luna's hand and then Lorcan's and Lysander's. He smiled at Tulip. "You look great." He told her and she smiled back. "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."

Scorpius was wearing a Slytherin green dress shirt and black tie with black dress pants. His sleeves were folded to perfection at his elbows. Luna touched Tulip's arm. "Tulip dear, Ginny is here. I'm going to go talk to her. Have fun."

"Alright Mommy. You too. And say hello to Aunt Ginny, Max, Cecilia and Uncle Blaise for me please."

Luna nodded and Tulip kissed her cheek as she walked away to where the Zabinis stood. Lorcan was glaring at Scorpius. Tulip elbowed Lysander. "Cecilia's here." She whispered and smiled when she saw Lysander turn slightly pink. "So?" He muttered.

"Go ask her to a dance. She's looking at you." Tulip gestured towards the red head and Lysander turned pinker when he realized she was looking at him. Lorcan snickered. "Love is in the air." He sang. Lysander whacked his head. "Shut up."

"Lys, hurry up. Some other guy is going to get her." Lorcan said. Lysander sighed and went to Cecilia. She smiled and took his hand before he even asked her for a dance. Lorcan rolled his eyes. "Love birds." He mumbled.

"Well, at least he had the guts to go. I see Rose." Tulip looked over at the Weaseleys. Lorcan followed her line of sight and smiled. "I'll show you guts." With that he walked to Rose and asked for a dance while bowing. Rose accepted immediately. He winked at Tulip who gave him the thumbs up.

"It must be nice to have siblings." Scorpius said. Tulip nodded. "Yes it is. Are you lonely?"

"Yeah, I always wanted brothers and sisters. But my parents only needed an heir." Scorpius looked down. His mother had gotten three abortions already since Draco had told her that they had no need for any more children. Two brothers and a sister.

"So, do you want to dance?" Scorpius asked, a bit awkwardly. Tulip nodded and took his offered hand. He led her to the dance floor and placed his hand on her waist and the other held her hand. She put one hand on his shoulder and the other clutched his hand. They began moving to the music. She smiled at him and Scorpius smiled back. She was an angel. A beautiful angel. They continued to dance and slowly everyone stopped and looked at them. A bright white light turned on and framed them. All of the other lights turned off. Tulip frowned as Scorpius pulled away. He bent down on one knee and took out a velvet box. He opened it and a diamond ring came into view. "Tulip, you are the best thing in my life. I want to be more then just your friend. I love you, will you marry me?"

Tulip's eyes widened. She looked behind Scorpius and saw her mother's shocked expression. Luna placed a hand on her mouth and a tear slipped down her cheek before she ran out of the ballroom. Lorcan ran after her and Lysander squeezed his eyes shut.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Revenge

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews. Here's the next chapter coming up with a twist. I have to warn you, this story is a roller coaster with a bunch of ups, downs, hoops, slides and turns. So I'd advise you to buckle up!**

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Tulip was shocked. She didn't know what to do. She stood there shifting her gaze first to Lysander, then to a wide eyed Cecilia, then to a red faced Harry Potter, then to an angry Ron, and lastly to a frowning Ginny. She looked back at Scorpius and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't- I can't..." Her voice trailed off and she turned around and ran. Lysander ran after her and Scorpius stood up with a shocked expression on his face. Lorcan re-entered the room and he grabbed Scorpius's collar. "Stay away from Tulip." He hissed in his face before pushing him away and going after his siblings. Scorpius could feel the fire blazing in his eyes. And he then he felt something snap inside him. He was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, and he always got what he wanted. He would get Tulip, one way or another.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

The front page of the Prophet showed Scorpius proposing to Tulip. The entire page was filled with everyone's point of view about Tulip's proposal. Scorpius had stated that she was overwhelmed while Harry had said that she had made the right decision. Draco had refused to say anything and Ginny had angrily written that Scorpius had no right to propose to Tulip. The Wizarding World was split in two. The rich Purebloods were on Scorpius's side and most of them were angry over Tulip's refusal. The other half said that Tulip had every right to refuse. Tulip stayed locked in her room for two days. Lorcan and Lysander were furious at Scorpius and Max was confused whether to take their side or Scorpius's. Blaise argued with Ginny, since he felt that Tulip was being difficult. Scorpius was the only one who didn't look depressed or heartbroken. Because he had a plan. Malfoys are always prepared.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Tulip gazed out of the window. It was the third day after the big 'blow off' as the Prophet put it. Suddenly she heard footsteps and she whirled around. She came face to face with a smirking Scorpius. Tulip stumbled back and Scorpius wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What- What are you doing here?" Tulip asked, her eyes wide in fear. Scorpius tilted his head. "I can be wherever I want, whenever I want."

"But this is my room." Tulip was scared. Scorpius leaned closer. "Yes, love, I'm glad you figured that out." He whispered a spell and Tulip knew he was silencing the bedroom. He let his face drop to Tulip's neck. He placed a kiss there before turning his eyes back to Tulip. Her blue eyes were watery. "Please leave." She whispered and Scorpius laughed. "I'll leave. Right after I do this." His lips crushed into hers. A tear slipped down Tulip's cheek as she struggled. Scorpius kept kissing her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. When he pulled away, Tulip was crying. He licked her tears. Salty, but still delicious. Tulip trembled. And then he pushed her onto her bed, whispering another spell that left her powerless. He pulled his clothes off and then ripped Tulip's dress off. Oh, revenge was sweet. But not as sweet as Tulip's body. Scorpius bit into Tulip's neck first, causing her to cry out in pain. He bit her, sucked her, licked her, bruised her and played with her. And Scorpius enjoyed every second.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Luna, Lorcan and Lysander sat around the table eating dinner. Tulip hadn't come again. Luna was quiet and Lorcan and Lysander exchanged the usual "Pass the potatoes". All three of them turned when they heard someone enter the dining room. Tulip clutched a chair for support and held a hand on her mouth. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Luna, Lorcan and Lysander jumped up. Luna placed a hand on Tulip's shoulder. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Tulip squeezed her eyes shut. "Mommy I'm," Tulip hugged Luna. "I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3: Sour Decision

**A/N: Hey, everyone! This update is late, isn't it? Well, at least it's out now! Enjoy! I'll get right on the next one!**

* * *

Lorcan's and Lysander's mouths dropped open and they both narrowed their eyes. "What?" They demanded simultaneously. Luna was too shocked to say anything as she gazed at the visible small bump.

Tulip sat down on a chair and cried. She managed to tell her story in between gasps. Luna paled while her sons turned red in anger. "What do I do?" She asked in the end, burying her face in her hands.

"You could get an abortion." Lorcan offered softly.

Tulip looked up and then shook her head slightly. "And kill my own child? It doesn't matter who the father is, the child did nothing to hurt me. Why should I kill him or her?"

Luna hadn't said anything and now she paced the room with her arms folded and a hand pressed to her mouth. Finally, she stopped and grabbed her jacket. "I'm going to Malfoy Manor." She had thought Scorpius would be like his father, she had never expected him to be worse.

All four of them floo'd to the Malfoy's house. Tulip was holding on to her elder brothers and Luna was biting her bottom lip. They arrived in the living room and startled an elf. He quickly left to get Draco, Astoria and Scorpius. The three Malfoys arrived and Luna slapped Scorpius across the cheek. Astoria shrieked and Draco's eyes widened in shock. "Luna!" He yelled. "What in the world?"

Luna slapped him again, ignoring Draco. "How dare you?" She demanded, wanting nothing more but to kill the person who had ruined her daughter's life. "How dare you?" She repeated.

Draco stepped in front of Scorpius. "Luna, stop this nonsense. Will you please explain why you are here in a civilized manner?"

Lorcan stepped in. "Civilized manner?" He laughed bitterly. "Coming from the man whose son raped a girl after she refused his proposal. And you talk about civilized manner."

The color drained from Draco's face and Astoria all but fainted. "What?" Draco asked, taking a step forward. "What did Scorpius do?"

"He. Knocked. Up. My. Sister." Lorcan answered slowly, trying to keep his voice down. He was only moments away from throttling Scorpius.

Draco's eyes trailed over to Tulip who was clutching Lysander's arm. As soon as he saw the baby bump, he swallowed hard and turned to his son. His eyes had gone steely and he clenched his jaw. "Care to explain?" He said in a calm tone that displayed his annoyance and anger. Astoria had sat down on the sofa and looked as if she had seen a ghost.

Scorpius pursed his lips. "She refused me. So I paid her a visit. I didn't know she would get pregnant with a simply fucking." He tried to shrug it off.

"You raped her!" Lorcan yelled, lunging at the Malfoy Heir. He grabbed his collar and growled, "You knew very well that she didn't want to have sex with you."

Scorpius pushed him away. "Well, guess what, it doesn't really matter now, does it? She's pregnant anyway!"

Draco turned bright red. "Yes it does!" He shouted. "You raped her all because of the fact that she refused your bloody proposal!"

Scorpius paled. "Father! She refused me! You know how long I waited for her to accept my proposal! You know very well how much I wanted her to marry me! I love her!"

Draco ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "No you don't. Because if you did, you would have let her go. Not raped her." He looked at Luna who was comforting a trembling Tulip. Astoria glared at her husband and then looked at her son. Draco sighed and asked an Elf to bring tea. "I think we should discuss this. Please take a seat." Luna sat Tulip down on the sofa and Lorcan and Lysander sat down next to her. Luna didn't sit and Draco didn't ask her to since he knew how uncomfortable she felt sitting on the sofas of Malfoy Manor. The Elf came and brought the tea while Draco closed and locked the doors. "What do you plan on doing with the baby?" He asked.

Tulip sniffed and wiped her tears. "I'm going to keep him or her." She answered in a barely audible voice.

Draco nodded. "And what do you want Scorpius to do? Do you want the child to know his father?"

Before Tulip could answer, Lorcan jumped in. "Of course not. Do you think she's crazy? What do you think she's going to tell the kid, 'Oh, this is your father, he raped me and I had you'? That's a pile of bullsh-"

Lysander cut in. "I think it would be better to have him be the father. As long as Scorpius stays away from Tulip, having him take care of the child as a father is fine." He said slowly. Lorcan scowled at him. Lysander squeezed Tulip's hand who looked up at him. "What do you say, flower?"

"He hurt me." Tulip shook her head. "He hurt me so much."

"You do not want the child to know him?" Draco asked.

Tulip stayed silent and then nodded. "Yes. I want him to stay away from the baby."


End file.
